


Reclaimed

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drugged!Jensen, F/M, M/M, Part of my Alpha Pack verse, Toppy!Jared, Violence, dubcon, under-the-influence nookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alpha female decides that Jared isn’t worthy to be Jensen’s mate and sets in motion a plan to take his place in Jensen’s life and in Dallas pack.</p><p>Part of the Alpha Pack werewolf verse. Takes place about 6-months after the end of Alpha Pack. Written for deserthighway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Ackles Institute**

Jensen scented the Alpha even before she walked into his office. He looked up from his electronic microscope to see her leaning against the doorway, knocking against the door.

“Dr Maxwell,” he said, sliding his chair back from the work counter.

“Jensen,” she said, demurely. “Tom showed me the tape of the surgical procedure. I have to admit that I was stunned by it.”

It bugged him that she called him by his given name and not by his title. Normally, he wasn’t such a stickler for official titles, but Dr Eve Maxwell’s presumption made his werewolf uneasy. In the five weeks since she joined Tom’s research team, she had made every effort to ingratiate herself into Jensen’s presence, often seeking him out for conversations that, under the guise of his work, led to Jensen’s personal life, and ended with Jensen feeling uncomfortable and annoyed.

“Can you tell me about your recovery process?”

He regarded her for a moment. “It was brief. My natural healing prevented any type of tissue rejection and—“

“So everything is working well? You’re not over straining yourself?”

“No.”

“And I suppose Jared is taking good care of you. I mean, given his reputation for wildness, everyone is quite concerned for your health.”

He bit back a growl, irritated by how easily she said his mate’s name and what she was implying. “My _mate_ is my lifeline. I wouldn’t be alive today without him.”

He watched as she cocked her head, giving him a considering look, and walked towards his desk to lean her hip against the ledge. “Would you be amenable to some additional tests? I’d like to know more first hand.”

She was a visiting cardiovascular surgeon from San Francisco pack and one of the youngest leading innovators in vascular research. Tom had asked if he could invite her to The Ackles Institute to work with him on the bio-robotic heart project and Jensen asked Chris Pine, his long-time and trusted executive assistant, to look into Dr Maxwell’s background before approving Tom’s request.

Dr Eve Maxwell’s background investigation showed she was a genius. She was young, but mature and a brilliant scientist. She had a deep respect for research and life. She was an Alpha werewolf who had strong ties to both werewolf and human communities in San Francisco. She was the Alpha-heir and was well loved by her pack mates. Jensen had no reason to believe that bringing her to Dallas would be anything but extremely valuable to his own pack.

But he realized that as soon as they met that she would be trouble. He was a little insulted by her frank appreciation of him, knowing that he was newly mated and bonded to Jared and completely unavailable. When she did finally meet Jared at Tom’s and Mike’s house for an informal dinner party, she was barely respectful of Jared and gave signs of wanting to challenge his Beta, but not so obvious that Jensen could say anything or that other pack members could reproach her for her bad behavior.

 _“I don’t like her. She grates on my last nerves,” Jared said, staring at the ceiling of their bedroom._

 _“I know, but she’s only here for a few more weeks and she’s gone, out of our lives,” Jensen said, stroking his hand down Jared’s sweat damp chest, trying to soothe his anger._

 _“She thinks I’m not worthy to be your Beta.”_

 _Jensen frowned. “Did she say that to you?”_

 _“She doesn’t have to; it’s pretty clear how she feels about me.”_

 _He nodded, chewing on his lip. “I can speak to her—“_

 _“Don’t fight my battles for me. I can handle her.”_

Jensen shook his head, his werewolf scenting her pheromones. “Tom has all of the documented post-op data that you need. I don’t require further tests. My doctors have already given me a clean bill of health.”

Eve smiled. “Of course, Jensen. I was only asking to sate my intellectual curiosity on the matter since you are the first to have received a bio-robotic heart. You understand that I find everything about you and this procedure intriguing.”

He sensed Jared in the hallway and looked past her and smiled when Jared walked into his office. “Hey.”

“Jensen,” he greeted, his handsome face falling into a polite smile when he saw Eve leaning against the edge of his desk. “Am I interrupting?”

“I was speaking to Jensen about the research data for the bio-robotic heart,” she said, her voice dropping into a stern, dismissive tone.

Jensen stood up and walked towards Jared, kissing him lightly on the lips, feeling the tension in Jared’s arms. “Actually, we’re done. You up for some lunch?”

Jared grinned at him, preening slightly in front of Eve. “Want to get out of here for a couple of hours?”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” He said, chuckling softly.

“How about _Moonlight_? Misha keeps telling me that he’s got a new chef for the restaurant and he wants us to come over to try the new menu.”

“Sure, that sounds great,” he said, turning to look at Eve. “Well…”

Eve took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Of course, Jensen.” She flicked her eyes at Jared, her smile losing all warmth as she looked him over. “Jared.”

He watched as Jared merely raised his eyebrow, nodding to her. Jensen breathed out in relief when Eve walked out of his office. He turned and looked at Jared, seeing his face flushing slightly.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” he said, shrugging off his lab coat and tossing it over his chair. “In fact, I’m calling it a day. Can you get out of the office today, too?”

Jared smiled at him, licking his lips and letting out a low purr. “I’m sure Alona can take care of things without me.”

*****

 **Chris Pine’s Office  
Dallas District Courthouse **

Like everyone in the pack who served as pack leaders, Christopher Whitelaw Pine had his own professional life within and outside of the pack. He was a rising Assistant District Attorney, constantly being headhunted to work on the other side of the table by some of the best law firms in the country. Jensen was grateful that Chris was loyal to Dallas pack and wouldn’t leave until Jensen’s time as pack Alpha was over.

Jensen slumped down in one of the plush leather chairs in Chris’s office on the second floor of the district courthouse.

“That bad, huh?” Chris grinned at him, shifting one of the tall piles of legal files to the other side of his large mahogany desk.

“Jared is still sleeping in the guestroom,” Jensen said, morosely. “He said that he can’t stand that I come home smelling like her and…it’s not like I want her attention.”

“You could tell her to back off.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Chris, you know and I know that she hasn’t done anything out of line, nothing that I can call her out on.”

“And if you did call her on it, you’d have insulted an Alpha-heir without any obvious cause,” he said, nodding slowly.

“I need a friend’s advice.”

“How long has Jared been sleeping in the guestroom?”

“Two weeks,” he said, glumly.

“I didn’t know it had gotten this bad.” Chris sighed, leaning back in his chair, narrowing his eyes at Jensen. “What the hell are you doing, Jen?”

Jensen flinched. “Don’t you think I know I’m fucking up here?”

“Look, Jensen, it’s only been six months since you and Jared bonded – and I don’t pretend to understand what your separation was like while Jared was out hunting down the rogue Alphas. Your bond with him is strong, but it’s only as strong as you and he keep it.”

“I’d never betray him—“

“I know. Your bond is strong but your relationship is fragile. Cracks like this so early in your bonding is…it’s going to feel exponentially harder than it actually is.” Chris rubbed his chin with his fingers and leaned forward in his chair, propping his hands on top of his desk. He fixed Jensen with a long look, his blue eyes so bright and intense. “He’s feeling insecure and I’ll be blunt, you’re not exactly doing anything to make him feel more secure in your relationship.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “As pack Alpha, I can’t move unilaterally against her—“

“Perhaps this isn’t your battle to fight.”

“Jared said that.”

Chris grinned, leaning back in his chair. “Then let him help you carry this. It may not be in your purview, but it is definitely in his to defend his bond against any threat.” He gave Jensen a very serious look. “And she is a threat, Alpha, don’t dismiss her.”

“I do understand,” he said, nodding slowly. His hands tapped against the leather armrest of his chair. “What really puzzles me is that she’s an Alpha and yet she pursues me. Even if I were free, two Alphas bonded…it would never work. Has there ever been a documented mating of two Alphas in werewolf history?”

“There’s precedence, yes, when the packs needed to be stronger, a male pack Alpha took a female Alpha as his mate and made her his pack Beta,” Chris said, shrugging. “But that practice was during times of war or when the packs were small and weak. In nature, it’s our instinct to survive and continue our race to take the strongest as our mates, whether they are Alphas or Betas, and sometimes as political bonds.”

“I mated for love, Chris.”

Chris smiled at him and gave him a fond look. “As did we all. I don’t think we could escape love. That’s also in our nature.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head, giving his friend a sidelong glance. “So…I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

“Yeah, Alpha, you kind of are.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “You know, you’re a real smart ass, how the hell did you get past the Council’s vetting process?”

Chris smiled gorgeously, his blue eyes twinkling. “It’s because I’m pretty.” He took a deep breath and looked at Jensen. “Talk to the Beta. He knows you love him, but you need to show that you respect him, too. Look, Jensen, he’s never had to fight for you. You were his from the moment you scented him. He’s had you, even before he knew he could have you. But he’s never claimed _you_ as his.”

“I do belong to him—“

“Jensen, you—“ Chris sighed and bit his lip for a moment and then took a deep breath, meeting Jensen’s eyes. “He’s your mate, your Beta, but he’s never had to stand as the pack’s Beta. I’m willing to bet my entire bloodline that he still thinks that your bonding ceremony and presentation to the pack was about _you_ claiming him. I don’t think Jared really understood that it goes both ways and I think that’s where his insecurity comes from.”

He considered for a long time, trying to see his relationship from Jared’s eyes, and he felt ashamed that he never realized that Jared would feel _secondary_ to him, even now.

“Do you really think he doesn’t understand?” He wanted to smack himself in the head. “Yeah…given his background and how he was raised outside of werewolf society…of course he wouldn’t fully understand what it means to be my mate.”

Chris made a face and shrugged. “And I believe that even you forget that you’re no ordinary Alpha.”

Jensen ran his hand down his face. “I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid, Chris.” He looked at the werewolf sitting across from him. “Thank you. It’s times like this that I depend on your counsel. I know what I need to do.”

“It’s my pleasure, Alpha, to offer what advice I can.”

They looked at each other for a long moment and Jensen smirked, raising his eyebrow. “Seriously, you are a goddamn smart ass.”

*****

 **The Glass House**

Jensen pulled onto the driveway to his home and frowned when he saw the unfamiliar dark green Volvo parked in front of the house. He jerked his briefcase from the passenger seat as he got out and locked the doors.

He scented Eve the moment he walked past the car and looked into the living room windows to see Jared standing across the room, arms crossed in front of his chest, a scowl on his face, and Eve sitting on the couch as if she belonged there. Jensen felt his heart race and he let out a soft growl, the impropriety of an Alpha in his home, with his Beta, without his permission.

He stalked through the front door, slamming it as he entered the living room.

“Oh, Jensen, I’m so glad you’re finally home,” Eve said, standing as she smiled at him.

“This is highly inappropriate,” he said, barely keeping his werewolf under control.

Eve laughed teasingly. “You’re so old fashioned, Jensen. There’s nothing going on. It’s not like I’m interested in Jared.” She walked closer to him, holding her smile. “It’s been a long day. Have you had dinner?”

“What are you doing at our home unannounced?”

“I had a breakthrough on the research and Tom said that I could be the first one to tell you.” She waved to the thick file on the dining room table. “It’s quite exciting and—“

“Thank you, but it has been a long day and I’ll review it and speak to you about it at the Institute in the morning,” he said, his tone stern and low and warning.

“Of course, Jensen,” she said, soothingly. She walked back to the couch and picked up her purse. “Would you walk me out?”

Jensen gritted his teeth and stepped aside, walking her to the front door. “Good night, Dr Maxwell.”

“Good night.”

He stood at the doorway, watching as she got in her car, his hand gripping the wood so hard that he started to lose feeling in his fingertips. He watched as her car moved down the driveway to the road and he closed the door, taking a deep breath.

Jensen turned and walked back to the living room to see Jared still standing across the room, arms crossed, the scowl in place. “Jay—“

“This really has to end,” Jared growled, glaring at the couch. “Her scent is everywhere. She had to just go and touch everything in our house, marking everything with her scent.”

“Jared, I know, but she hasn’t crossed a line—“

“She hasn’t crossed a line?” Jared said, dropping his arms. “The fact that she came here, to our house – an Alpha, Jensen, an Alpha came to our house without your knowledge or permission and left her scent everywhere – if that’s not crossing the fucking line then what is? What does she have to do until you and everyone gets it that she’s trying to replace me?”

“There is no way that she could ever take your place in my life or in our pack!”

“Then fucking do something about it!” Jared yelled, stalking past him and going into the guest room.

He slammed the door, the windows of the glass house shuddering.

“That’s a really great way to communicate how you feel!” Jensen shouted, just as frustrated.

“I’ve already _communicated_ how I feel about this situation!” Jared shouted back.

Jensen closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He felt like such a dick because he couldn’t just grab Eve Maxwell by the throat and growl at her to back the fuck off. If he were just a household Alpha, he would be in his right to do whatever it took to get another Alpha to step back. But as _pack_ Alpha, he had to follow certain pack laws and pack procedures when faced with another Alpha encroaching his territory.

He walked to the closed door of the guest room and took a deep breath. “I promise I’m doing everything that I can, Jay.”

“I want the house professionally cleaned tomorrow!”

Jensen banged his forehead against the door.

***

 **The Ackles Institute**

Jensen sat in the conference room and smiled at Tom and his team, their enthusiasm for their research making him itch to get back to his labs to spend time on finalizing the bio-obotic eye and preparing it for stage 3 beta testing. Kripke’s neuro-net team had taken the project another step closer to FDA review and Jensen was excited to be able to take the eye to market. He knew that the bio-robotic eye applications were limitless, especially when DARPA representatives began to court Jensen, willing to do almost anything to get their hands on the bio-robotic eye schematics. His greatest fear was that they would try to weaponize the bio-robotic eye, so he had his entire legal team working on protecting the copyrights of the eye blueprints and neural systems before they made it public.

“Thank you, Tom,” he said, looking at his oldest friend. “I appreciate all the work that you and your team did on this project.” He grinned and tapped his chest, indicating his heart. “My new heart thanks you for making sure it continues pumping.”

Tom’s research team chuckled and Jensen stood up first, nodding to everyone in the room as they stood and wandered out of the room, talking excitedly about next steps.

“I didn’t want to say in front of the team but I think that in about three months, we’ll be able to recreate what you originated,” Tom said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his white lab coat.

“Let me know if you want me to work with the model team,” Jensen said, looking at his Blackberry to check his calendar for three months ahead.

“Actually, I think that’ll be great,” Tom said, nodding. “I can send you the 3D schematics for what we’ve done so far.”

“I’ll take a look at them.” Jensen watched as Eve walked towards them. “Dr Maxwell.”

“Jensen, I’ve spoken with Tom about extending my stay for another six months,” she said, looking at him.

“Eve, I haven’t even had a chance to think it over,” Tom said, frowning slightly. He turned to Jensen. “It’s something that we’ve discussed, but I haven’t made any decisions yet.”

“What’s there to decide? I’m positive that I can continue to contribute to this project, especially as we go into the modeling phase,” she said, raising her eyebrow at Jensen.

Jensen glanced at Tom and saw him clenching his jaw. He turned to Eve and gave her a neutral look. “I’m sure what Tom decides will be for the best.”

“Of course.”

“Tom, would you walk with me to my office. I have something to discuss with you.”

“If this is about the project, may I come with you?” Eve said, stepping closer towards Jensen.

“Eve, I think you have enough on your plate right now. Would you please work with the other team members on the next phase?” Tom said, taking a step closer to her. Jensen noticed that he used his height to display his Alpha to get Eve to back down.

She merely smiled. “I’m more than happy to.”

Jensen took a deep breath and watched as she left the conference room. He turned to look at Tom and shook his head. “She can’t stay, Tom.”

“I realize that now,” Tom said, softly. “I’m sorry, Alpha, I had no idea that she was acting so familiar with you. I could cancel her contract and ensure that she leaves the Institute immediately.”

“I don’t want to insult the Alpha of San Francisco,” he said, shaking his head. “Let her finish out her contract but don’t renew it – as a favor to me.”

“Done,” Tom said, nodding sharply. “I’ll do what I can to limit her access to you.”

Jensen gave him a wry grin. “I find it kind of funny that you’re trying to protect my honor.”

“Protecting your honor is my duty, Alpha,” he said, his face serious and stern. “An attack on your honor is an attack on the pack.”

Jensen reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “It’s okay, Tommy, I’m a big boy. I think I can handle an aggressive Alpha.”

“She should have some manners,” Tom growled. “Her pack Alpha has been too lenient with her if this is how she acts outside of her pack.”

“I agree,” he said, smiling at Tom. “But who are we to judge how other Alphas run their packs? All we can do is respect that there are differences and provide as much consideration as possible.”

Tom gave him a long look. “Don’t fool yourself, Jensen, she’s made it obvious that she wants you and that’s crossing a line. If you weren’t bonded or mated, then she might be free to make overtures to see if you’re interested, but the fact that she _knows_ you’re not available—“

“Calm,” Jensen said, putting his hand on Tom’s chest, feeling his heart pounding against his palm. “I’m dealing with it.”

He watched as Tom took a deep breath, pushing the werewolf down from the surface. His green eyes flashed but they didn’t glow with emotion. The last thing he needed was for members of his pack to go after Eve. He wanted this to be discreet; and he didn’t want to involve any more members of his pack in his mess.

“I’m sorry, Alpha, it’s just that…”

“I know.”

They looked at each other for a long moment and Jensen smiled, stepping away from Tom. He knew that his friend was a professional first and that he wouldn’t do anything inappropriate.

“Alpha, if I had known that inviting her would cause you this type of distress, I never would’ve done it,” Tom said, earnestly.

“I don’t blame you. None of us knew that she would be anything but a gifted scientist,” he said, shrugging slightly. “Anyway, I don’t want you to worry about it. Once the contract ends, she’ll leave our pack and we won’t need to invite her again.”

“Absolutely,” he said, smiling tentatively. “And please let me know if there is anything I can do, Jensen. You carry too much on your own.”

Jensen smiled, rolling his eyes. “I really love the way you guys coddle me like I’m still a were pup.”

***

“I’m very disappointed that Tom won’t renew my contract with the Institute.”

Jensen turned away from the bank of computer screens, so lost in the 3D design of the bio-robotic heart that Tommy sent him, that he didn’t even hear Eve walk into his office. He turned and faced her. “I’m sure Tom made the best choice for his team.”

“I don’t think he’s aware of the kind of contributions I can make on this project, Jensen,” she said, crossing the room to stand in front of him. “I’m one of the leading vascular researchers in the US and I’m fairly certain that I can help the team take the project to testing sooner than the proposed three years.”

Jensen stood up so that she would have to step back. He stared at her for a long moment. “I think it best that you returned to your pack, Dr Maxwell, when your contract ends.”

She gave him a coy smile. “Really?”

“Your work here at the Institute is exceptional but I feel that your time in Dallas has come to an end,” he said as diplomatically as possible.

“I disagree,” Eve said, stepping closer to him. “I like it here in Dallas and everyone has been so warm and welcoming. If the Ackles Institute can’t extend my stay, I’m sure that there are a number of other research opportunities in the city. I can’t imagine anyone turning me away.”

Jensen frowned, knowing that she was probably right. Her reputation as a scientist was beyond reproach and any other research institute or school or hospital would love to have her.

“You’re Alpha-heir of your own city. Why would you want to stay here where you’ll be relegated to pack member status?”

“Jensen, I’m more than happy to have you as my Alpha.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “But you’ll never be anything more than a pack member to me.”

“I see,” she said, her lips pursing into a small pout, frown lines on her face taking away her youthful pretty looks. “Did you know that the Seattle pack Alpha recently released his claim on his Beta because they weren’t well suited for each other?”

He didn’t say anything. It took every bit of control he had to keep his werewolf from wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezing the breath out of her. She was so close, so close to crossing the line with him by implying that Jared wasn’t suited to him.

“Sometimes, even a pack Alpha can be blinded by lust and scent and don’t always make the best choice in a mate. It’s not the end of the world to release a claim to someone who’s unworthy of him,” she said, giving him a serious look.

“Unfortunate. I hadn’t heard but I don’t usually have a lot of time for pack gossip.”

Eve chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Jensen, you can’t really be this…naïve.”

“I’m not naïve at all,” he said, firmly.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” she said, smugly.

“I’m sorry, that’s not possible.” He turned to move past her but she stopped him, her hand on his arm. He glared at her hand and then met her eyes, growling slightly. “Don’t touch me without my permission, Dr Maxwell.”

“Have dinner with me, in my suite, and I’ll leave your city in the morning.”

Jensen stared at her, scenting her to see if she was lying to him. He knew it was a game, a very dangerous game. He jerked his arm from her hand. “And if I don’t?”

“Then I’m afraid that I will be relocating to Dallas pack for a little while longer – at least until my father steps down and asks me to come back to take my place as pack Alpha,” she said, chuckling softly.

“Blackmail?”

She chuckled. “It’s not blackmail, Jensen, it’s an invitation from one colleague to another for a meal. I’m sure no one will mind.”

He watched as she turned to go, breathing through his nose hard, his teeth clenched tight. She looked over her shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight at 8 PM. I’m at the Hilton, suite 1935.”

Jensen waited until she left his office. He wrapped his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the edge of his desk, taking a large chunk of wood and metal off. The pain radiated up his arm but he didn’t even feel it, too overcome with anger. His werewolf surfaced for just a moment and he pushed it down, not allowing himself to shift into his werewolf form all the way, and he clenched both hands into tight fists, fighting for control.

 _That presumptuous little bitch!_

He was sick and tired of playing this childish game with her. He knew that she would dare to stay in his pack, dare to remain as close by as possible, using her name and status to ingratiate herself even further into his pack. It had to end, but he was damned if he was going to make it a pack issue by involving the Alpha of San Francisco pack. Of all the things that were on his plate as pack Alpha of Dallas, the childish games of a female shouldn’t even register. He knew it was a bad idea, but if meeting her would speed her out of his city and out of his life for good, then as a pack Alpha, he needed to play the game and he was determined to finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: DUB-CON and violence.

**The Hilton Hotel**

“It’s a bad idea,” Chris said, frowning slightly.

“I’m just going to take ten minutes,” Jensen told him, walking into the lobby of the hotel. “Just wait for me here. If I’m not back down in ten, then come get me. Suite 1935.”

“Alpha, I really wish you’d reconsider.”

“Chris, I have to do this. I’m at the end of my rope with her and I’m tired of fighting with Jay. I don’t care if we have to spend the next fifty years repairing our friendship with San Francisco pack, but I am going to make sure that she leaves my city.”

“Jensen, don’t do this—at least let me go up there with you,” Chris insisted, stepping closer to him. “Let me call the Beta and—“

“No. Jared shouldn’t know about this. It’ll only piss him off and—“

“He’s the pack Beta! He should be by your side!”

“Chris, seriously, ten minutes. I’ll be right down and this will be over.”

Jensen walked to the elevators and stepped inside, watching Chris’s pale face as the elevator doors closed between them. He tapped his hand nervously on his leg, watching the digital numbers increasing with every tense breath. He closed his eyes and settled his werewolf, staying calm and controlling his scent so that he wouldn’t give her the pleasure of seeing him out of sorts.

The doors opened on the 19th floor and he found his way down the end of the hallway to Eve’s suite. He rang the doorbell and he fought the urge to snarl in distaste when she opened the door, a sultry smile on her lips.

“Good evening, Jensen. Won’t you come in?”

He entered the suite. “Look, Dr Maxwell—“

“Why don’t you call me Eve?” She said, walking past him and towards the bar in the corner. “Would you like a drink?”

“No thank you.”

She poured scotch into two glasses and walked towards him, holding out a glass. “Please, Jensen, share a drink with me.”

He took the glass and took a sip, the warmth of the strong liquor burning down his throat. “Eve, let me just say that I do appreciate the work you’ve done for the Institute and for Dallas pack, but I think there was a misunderstanding between us. Whatever you think is possible, I’m here to tell you that it isn’t.”

Eve looked at him for a long moment, a small smile on her lips. “I do understand. From one Alpha to another, I know that Jared is a lovely werewolf. I’ve watched him and I can see why you’ve chosen him as your mate. But let me ask you this, Jensen, is he enough for the pack?”

He frowned at her, feeling his face heat up. “Are you saying that the Dallas pack Beta is not worthy enough to stand by my side?”

“I’d never presume to tell you anything of the sort,” she said, softly. “I’m sure he has the potential to lead Dallas pack into a strong future. But he’s not trained to be a pack Beta.”

“What—“

“We all know that Jared wasn’t raised in werewolf society. From what your pack mates have told me, he doesn’t understand the nuances of pack leadership – not the way that you and I know it. We were both raised to be leaders of our packs. We were born into our positions and it’s only right to want the strongest mates – the strongest partner to know how to maneuver through pack politics and society. Can you honestly tell me that Jared knows how to do those things?”

“I’m not going to justify Jared’s pack status to you.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” she said, kindly. “The fact that you’d even say that shows that he’s not right for the pack.”

“You’ve crossed a line.”

“I’m being honest,” she said, shrugging. He watched as she sat down on the couch, setting the glass on the table. “And you should be honest, too.”

“I’ve been nothing but forthright with you—“

“Why are you here?”

He stopped, his hand curling tightly around the heavy glass. He took another mouthful of the scotch and placed the glass on a nearby table. “If I’ve given you any kind of impression that my being here is anything but to ask – no, tell you to leave my city in the morning then—“ He frowned, feeling lethargic and warm. He blinked quickly and wiped the sweat forming on his forehead. “To leave my city in the morning—“

His vision blurred and he reached out to grab the wall with his hand. He could feel his artificial heart beating quickly and he put his other hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

“Jensen.”

He let out a soft groan, his senses tingling. He could scent her – her pheromones thick in the air and his werewolf growled in pleasure.

“What—what’ve you done to me?”

Cool hands touched his face and he tried to pull away but his werewolf wanted nothing more than to sink to the floor and roll on his back.

“Come and sit down, Jensen.”

Her voice sounded like it was underwater and he tried to pull away from her, but his body followed her lead to the couch. He sank down on the plush cushions and he closed his eyes, the room starting to spin.

“You drugged me.”

“Shhh…it was necessary,” she said, softly.

He felt her hands moving on his face, the coolness felt so good against his heated skin. His body arched into her touch but he tried to push her off. “No. Don’t touch me!”

“Jared’s a street cub. He’ll never be able to stand at your side and be the kind of mate and pack Beta that you need,” she said, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and pulling it off of him.

“He’s a better Beta than you’ll ever be,” he hissed at her, rolling his head against the cushions. He tried to move away from her but his body wasn’t cooperating, his werewolf lolling inside of him, feeling fat and pleased and horny. “Get off of me!”

“Don’t fight it, Jensen,” she crooned against his ear.

He flinched when he felt her tongue trace against his ear but he couldn’t push her off. What the hell did she give him? Why couldn’t he move?

“No!”

“In a typical werewolf pack, the strongest female Alpha stands as Beta to the pack,” she murmured, pulling down his necktie.

He moaned at the friction of the silk tie as she pulled it from his shirt collar. “You’ll never stand beside me.”

“I can easily claim you as mine,” Eve whispered against his cheek.

“You’re a predator but _I’m not prey_ ,” he hissed, moving his face away from her touch.

“I can feel that your bond to Jared isn’t as strong as you think it is.”

“No!” She was lying. His bond was strong enough to withstand her seduction. He knew he loved Jared and he knew that Jared was his mate. No drug could ever separate them. “Get off me!”

He heard her chuckle and he growled angrily, using whatever last bit of strength he had to push her to the floor.

“Jensen!”

He flung himself off the couch to the carpet and started to crawl across the room. He was nauseous and he fought down the vomit roiling in his stomach as he tried to make his way to the door.

Eve grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back. “Don’t make me hurt you, Jensen.”

He grabbed her wrist, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head, and let out a roar that shook the windows. It was the roar of a pack Alpha under attack and every werewolf in his city would hear it and follow his scent to find him.

“God damn it, Jensen! Why are you being so fucking difficult?”

“BECAUSE HE’S NOT YOUR MATE!” Jared snarled, running towards them and kicking her off of him.

Jensen collapsed on the carpet, staring blearily at Jared as he wrestled Eve to the floor, his hands around her neck. He heard her snarl back, her claws slashing at Jared’s face and head but Jared merely moved out of her reach, his arms longer and stronger.

“Jared…”

“Beta! No!” Chris shouted, running into the room to pull him off of her. “Get him off of her!”

A dozen other werewolves rushed into the room. Jensen didn’t know them. They looked like hotel staff. He crawled away as they fought to pull Jared away, all of them needed to physically pick him up to get him away from Eve. Jensen let out a low whimper and curled into himself when he felt a pair of familiar hands moving over him.

“Ja—Jay—“

“Alpha! Oh God, Alpha, are you okay?”

It sounded like Chris, but all Jensen could hear were Jared’s loud howls. They sounded like war cries and he was still fighting and struggling against the other werewolves, hissing and clawing at them.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!” Jared screamed. “You’re fucking dead! Don’t touch me! Let me go, you fuckers! I’m going to kill that bitch!”

Jensen wanted to shout at them to let him go, to stop touching his mate, but he could barely form words that made sense.

“Jensen! Jesus, what the fuck did you give him? Jensen!”

Jensen moaned, turning his face against the scratchy carpet. He couldn’t move his arms or legs.

“Jared, calm down!” Chris shouted at him. “Your Alpha needs you to calm the fuck down!”

“ALPHA!” Jared screamed, staring at him. “ALPHA!”

“We need emergency services,” Chris shouted. “NOW!”

Jensen groaned and lifted his head to vomit on the carpet. Chris pulled him to his knees, keeping him from falling into his own vomit.

“JENSEN!”

“Alpha, can you hear me? God, Jensen, please not again,” Chris said into his ear, holding him up.

“JENSEN!” Jared howled, his voice was probably loud enough to echo throughout the pack. The small part of Jensen’s mind that was still coherent was proud of that.

“Take me home,” Jensen whispered, his eyes drooping.

The sounds were so loud and every part of his being hurt. His werewolf was unconscious and Jensen had never felt so empty in his entire life. Everyone was screaming, his mate’s scent was full of anger and terror, there was the smell of vomit everywhere, people shouting things that Jensen couldn’t decipher, and Chris’s worried and anxious scent penetrating the haze of his drugged state. He closed his eyes…

*****

 **The Glass House**

He only remembered snippets of what happened after they left the hotel.

He remembered being in the back of a hotel van, Chris staying close as Jared held Jensen against him, strong arms not letting him go. Jensen moaned at his mate’s scent, still so bitter with anger. He let out a low whine and traced his hand down Jared’s face, part in apology and part in sheer gratitude that he found him.

He remembered Jared and Chris putting him in bed, Jared growling for Chris to get out of their bedroom.

He remembered Jared taking off his clothes and then the coolness of the washcloth as it moved over his body, soaking the sheets.

He remembered Jared dressing him, soft murmurs and low growls, a sense of home and safety and family surrounding him, pulling him back into a black sleep.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his clenched stomach forcing him out of bed to his knees as he scrambled to get to the bathroom toilet to vomit again. He sank to his knees and dry heaved, the echo of his groan in the toilet bowl making his ears ring.

“Jensen,” Jared said, his voice soft, hands gentle as he helped Jensen to the floor.

“I’m all right,” he said, coughing the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

Jared leaned him against the side of the tub and got up to get a glass of clean water. He sat down next to Jensen and held the glass, letting him swish the water into his mouth. Jensen turned and spit the water into the tub and then cleaned his mouth again. He sighed and handed the glass back to Jared.

“Could I get some clean water?”

Jared rinsed the cup and brought him the water. He helped Jensen hold the glass as he drank it down, the clean taste of it was like pure heaven.

Jensen sank back against the side of the tub and took a deep breath. “Thanks.”

He watched as Jared sat down beside him again, his arms and legs curling around him. “Damn it, Jen, that scared the shit out of me.”

Jensen took a deep breath and patted his arm. “I’m sorry. I thought I was handling it.”

Jared pressed his face against Jensen’s neck and they just sat there, close, just them, the world outside beyond their care. “Chris told me what happened. I wished you would’ve told me. I would’ve gone with you. I would’ve been there at your side.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I made a stupid mistake.”

“I don’t want your apology, Alpha,” Jared said, lifting his head and turning Jensen’s face so that they could look at each other. “I know you were trying to do the right thing. I get it, Jensen. I do. But I’m your mate and I should’ve been with you when you went to confront her.”

“I know.”

“When I went into that room and I saw what she was doing to you—I wanted to kill her. I would’ve killed her if they hadn’t pulled me off of her,” Jared whispered against his ear. “You know what I’m capable of, what I’d do to keep you safe. Why didn’t you trust me?”

“I—“ Jensen didn’t have a good answer. “I…”

“Tell me. Please.”

Jensen dropped his eyes, his face heating up in shame. “I didn’t think you could handle it.”

Jared was silent. He expected Jared to be furious, but when he finally lifted his face to meet Jared’s eyes, he didn’t see anger. He didn’t scent anger. He saw the black circles around Jared’s hazel eyes, eyes red rimmed like he’d been crying. He didn’t see anger; he saw disappointment. He scented sadness. It stabbed him right in his heart.

“God, Jay, I’m sorry!” He said, putting his hands on Jared’s face. “I’m sorry for thinking that. Fuck, you’re killing me. I’ve never made you feel like this before.”

Jared took a deep breath. “You didn’t think I could handle it…because you think I’m weak?”

“No—“

“Or because I’m not educated enough?”

“No, Jared—“

“Or because I’m not worthy enough to be your pack Beta?”

“NO!” He held on to Jared’s face. “You are—you’re strong, you’re mine, and you’re worth more than every werewolf in the world!”

“But you still didn’t think I could handle this.”

Jensen bit his lip, feeling Jared trembling against him. “How can I make it up to you? Please—“

“What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“But then why did you think I couldn’t be there for you?” He whispered, his lip shaking.

“I was stupid, Jared! I was stupid for not trusting in you. I—I didn’t know that you—we’ve never had to—I didn’t know…” Jensen didn’t have words and everything that he was trying to say sounded more and more awful.

Jared took his hand. “Do you still want me to be your mate?”

He stared at Jared for a long moment. “Do you want _me_ to be _your_ mate?”

He saw Jared frown, his eyes meeting Jensen.

“Do you claim _me_ as yours?” Jensen said, taking a deep breath. “Do you see _me_ as your equal?”

“But—you’re Alpha—“

“I’m not just Alpha, I belong to _you_.” He stroked Jared’s face. “I belong to you, Jay.”

“I know—“

“Do you?” Jensen said, getting to his knees and putting his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “You say that you know, but do you believe it? That I’m not just the Alpha – that I’m not just your Alpha but that I belong to you and that your claim on me is as strong as my claim on you? Do you understand, Jay?” He took a deep breath. “Because I just figured that out. I thought I knew what that meant, but I didn’t understand it until just this moment, right here, with you.”

He saw something in Jared’s eyes – a spark of understanding and recognition. He gave a small smile and saw it reflected on Jared’s face, both of them tentative and shy with each other as something new changed in their relationship.

“Jen?”

Jensen nodded and groaned when Jared curled his hands into Jensen’s hair, pulling him towards him for a long kiss. He moved so that he was straddling Jared’s legs, curling into him as Jared’s long arms slipped down his back, holding him close, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths.

Jared rubbed his face against Jensen, his hair brushing against his cheek, his neck, his chest as Jared left dark bruising kisses on his neck. He wrapped his arms behind Jared’s neck and held him close, letting him scent mark him as much as he wanted, more than proud to wear Jared’s scent.

“God, I want to just throw you down on the floor and fuck you,” Jared growled against his neck, teeth biting into his skin.

Jensen chuckled. “Do it.”

“Uh-hum.”

Jensen opened his eyes to see Chris standing in the bathroom doorway, his face flushed as he kept his eyes averted. “Pine.”

“Damn it,” Jared hissed against his shoulder. “The whole Council is here. They’re waiting for you in the living room.”

Jensen took a deep breath, not moving from Jared’s hold. He grinned when Jared didn’t let him go. He looked up at Chris. “What?”

“As blessed as I am to witness the two of you finally figuring your shit out,” Chris said, a small smile on his lips. “But we still need to figure out what to do about Dr Maxwell’s attack on you.”

“Give us a few minutes, please,” Jared said, looking up at Chris.

“Of course, Beta.”

Jensen grinned, licking the corner of Jared’s mouth. “He’s never going to let us live this down, is he?”

“Nope.”

“I love you, Jay.”

Jared looked at him. “I love you.”

He placed his forehead against Jared’s. “Thank you for saving me from her.”

“Promise me that you’ll let me be there for you.”

He pressed a kiss on Jared’s mouth. “I promise.”

***

Jensen walked into the living room to see the Elders of the Were Council waiting for him. They dropped respectfully to one knee and bowed their heads. Jensen nodded to them and sat down in one of the armchairs. Jared stood to his right and Chris moved to one knee, taking his place on Jensen’s other side. Jensen ran his hand down his face, taking a tired breath.

“Thank you for coming,” he murmured, looking at the Elders.

His werewolf hackles rose when he realized that the Elders were scenting him. But before he could comment on their inappropriateness, he was surprised by Jared’s warning growl at the Elders.

“Beta, we apologize for our impropriety and ask for your pardon,” Samantha said, her voice low and respectful. “It was done out of concern.”

Jensen grinned internally when he felt Jared’s large hand on his shoulder. He was proud that Jared was making his stand; that he would make his stand in front of the Were Council Elders. They served under the pack Alpha’s and pack Beta’s pleasure and Jared had every right to dismiss any Elder and invite others to sit on the Council, especially after what happened when Jensen was shot and they exiled Jared.

Elders on the Were Council held a prestigious status within the pack. They upheld pack laws and decided on the fates of pack members. The current Elders on the Council had held their positions for years, some going back to the days when Jensen’s Grandfather was pack Alpha. Jensen had never thought to make changes to the Council when he took over the pack, but that didn’t guarantee any of the Elders a permanent seat. He was surprised that Jared hadn’t booted all of them off the Council for exiling him and he knew things were strained between Jared and the Elders. Jensen was certain that the Elders would show Jared a little more respect now.

 _He_ would show Jared a little more respect now.

Jensen looked up at Jared as he stared at the Elders, his hazel eyes glowing slightly.

“I accept your apology,” Jared said, nodding at Samantha.

Jensen nodded and looked at Chris. “Where is Dr Maxwell now?”

“She’s being held in protective custody in a safe house until the San Francisco Alpha arrives,” Chris said, looking at Jensen.

“I’m still furious about what happened,” he said, tensely.

“Alpha, we only know bits and pieces of what happened. Could you fill in the blanks?” Elder James Roday said, earnestly.

Jensen sighed and then looked up at Jared. He faced the Elders and nodded. “Ever since Dr Maxwell arrived in Dallas pack, it was clear to me that she was attempting to supplant the Beta’s role in my life in our pack.”

“If she was trying to get between you and the Beta—“

“—why didn’t we know about this—“

“—actions could’ve been taken earlier—“

Jensen held up his hand at the outrage from the Elders. “Before this, she never made obvious overtures, but it was implied in her actions. I wasn’t able to accuse her of crossing the line without proof.”

“Mr Pine. Was there anything in our laws that could’ve protected our Alpha before it came to this extreme? Was there anything that he could’ve done?”

“The Alpha came to me for my counsel on the matter and we discovered that we didn’t have legal recourse,” Chris said, looking at the Elders.

“I took a risk by asking her to leave Dallas,” Jensen said, softly. “She said that she would leave the city freely if she could have a private meeting with me. In my foolishness, I went to see her at her hotel and she drugged me and attempted to break my bond with my Beta. She said that she would be a better pack Beta and claimed that Jared was not a suitable mate.”

“—actions against our pack Beta—“

“—an attack against our pack Alpha is an attack against the entire pack—“

“—drugged and assaulted—“

“—she cannot go unpunished—“

“—branded as Omega and given to the pack—“

“—before the Council in the morning—“

 _“Wait.”_

Jensen looked up at Jared’s soft voice and held up his hand, silencing the Elders. “Jay?”

He watched as Jared slipped to his knees in front of him.

“What’re you doing?”

“You said that I didn’t ever have to kneel in front of you again; that the whole pack knelt before me now,” Jared said, softly. “But I’m kneeling now to ask you to listen to me.”

He frowned, reaching out to stroke Jared’s face. “I will always listen to you, Beta.”

“Alpha, I know what she did was wrong. She attacked your person and for that she should die. She tried to destroy my bond with you and I have every right to ask for her blood. I’m not saying what she did to you means anything less than a death sentence, but I’m asking for leniency because letting her live with this for the rest of her life will mark her deeper than any Omega branding will.”

“Alpha, any show of weakness on our part will be seen as—“

“Quiet,” Jensen hissed at Samantha. “Your Beta is not done speaking.”

Jared took his hand. “Alpha, please consider leniency, not for her but for me.”

Jensen nodded, staring at his mate. “You’re asking me to spare her life?”

“Give her back to her pack and exile her from Texas for the rest of her life. She’ll always be branded as an Alpha who had to resort to drugs and attempted rape and that she’d try to get between a bonded pair. No werewolf would want to have her now and it doesn’t matter that she’s an Alpha-heir. I don’t think she’s going to stand as Alpha-heir for much longer anyway. Don’t you think that’s punishment enough?”

He sank back in the chair and took a deep breath. He squeezed Jared’s hand in his and gazed at the Elders in the room.

“Jensen. Believe me, I want to see her dead, too, but I don’t want her blood on your hands.”

“We’ve shed enough between us,” he said, softly. Jared flinched and nodded, but he didn’t look away. Jensen leaned towards him and kissed his lips gently. He ran his hands through Jared’s hair and nodded. “I’ll consider it because _you_ asked me.” He kissed Jared again, taking his time to taste his mate, the scent of him teasing him. He pressed his forehead against Jared’s. “I meant it, Jay, you never have to kneel in front of me again.”

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Toppy!Jared/Bottomy!Jensen

 

 **The Glass House**

“It was a synthesized werewolf pheromone,” Chris said, looking at the amber liquid in the glass before taking a sip of his drink.

Jensen sighed and ran his hand over his head, still just a little bit dazed by the latent effects of the drug that Eve gave him. Jared sat next to him, his hand warm and comforting on the back of Jensen’s neck.

“How did she even get her hands on something like that?” Jared growled.

Chris nodded. “She’s a scientist; she could’ve synthesized it herself in the lab or she could’ve gotten a sample from a researcher or it could’ve been something that’s underground.“

“Why would anyone synthesize werewolf pheromones _but_ to do something illegal with it?” Jensen said, taking a deep breath. “Am I going to have to worry about it being in our pack? Used against—someone else?” He leaned forward and stared at Chris. “And not only that, I don’t want werewolves used in any eugenics program. I do not condone any kind of human or werewolf experimentation. I want you, personally, to find out where she got the pheromones and then I want it tested and then destroyed.”

“Even if it’s in your own institute?” Chris said, his voice neutral.

Jensen frowned. “Especially if it’s in my own institute.”

“You’ve spearheaded a lot of werewolf research that benefits humans.”

Goddamn Chris for being Devil’s Advocate. He leaned forward and growled at him.

“Not to _improve_ human genetic traits, but to help them fight disease and improve quality of life. There’s a difference.” Jensen growled in frustration. “If there’s eugenics research going on in my institute, I want to know about it tomorrow and I want every single person who worked on that project brought before me. Ackles Institute has never used genetic research for improving or cleaning genes. That’s not _my_ mission.” He sat back and ran his hand over his eyes.

“How can I help?” Jared said, softly.

Jensen looked over at his mate. “I want you talking to the pack; find out if there’s a new werewolf synthesized drug going through the underground – things that Chris and Alona can’t find out.”

Jared nodded. “I’ll find out what we need to know.”

“Thank you,” he said, tiredly. He let out a deep breath. “Thank you, both of you. I don’t think I would’ve gotten through this day without both of you with me.”

He glanced up to see Chris smiling at him, his blue eyes still bright, but the lines around his eyes and mouth showing his exhaustion. Jensen watched as Chris set his glass on the table and rubbed his hands over his face. He still scented a bit of worry coming from his executive assistant, but Jensen knew there wasn’t anything he could say to relieve Chris’s anxiety. There was only one person who could do that for him and Jensen wasn’t so selfish to keep Chris away from his home.

“Go home to Zachary,” Jensen said, letting out a deep breath. “I know your mate will be worried.”

“Thank you, Alpha. Beta.” He stood, stretching his back. “I’ll meet you in the Council room in the morning. No, don’t get up, I’ll show myself out.”

“Thank you, Chris,” Jensen said, suddenly exhausted himself, the last of his anger simmering away.

“Come on, I’ll walk you out,” Jared murmured, standing up and following Chris to the front door.

Jensen sank back on the couch and closed his eyes, the back of his head against the top of the couch.

“Hey,” Jared crooned, smiling at him as Jensen blinked up at him. “Come on, Alpha, up you go.” He pressed a kiss on Jensen’s mouth. “I can smell her on you.” He kissed Jensen’s ear. “And I still need to fuck you.”

Jensen’s body warmed quickly as he met Jared’s dark eyes. His werewolf let out a soulful growl, happy that his mate still wanted him. “Would you object to letting me shower first?”

“Hmm…I think we should have a nice, hot bath,” Jared said, curling his hands behind Jensen’s shoulders and tugging him off the couch. “Come on, you get undressed and I’ll get the bath going. Do you want bubbles?”

Jensen laughed as Jared led him down the hall to their bedroom. He grinned up at his mate and rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Bubbles?”

“Shut up. You know you love taking a bubble bath,” he said, snickering.

Jared let him loose and went into the bathroom. Jensen took off his robe and the clothes that Jared dressed him in. He heard the water in the tub starting and he smiled to himself as he dumped his clothes into the hamper – they would probably smell like Eve and Jensen didn’t want to put them back on without them being cleaned. He stretched his arms, his muscles aching, and he rubbed his hands over his head.

“Jen! The water’s great!”

He laughed, walking into their master bathroom to see Jared already in the tub, a wide smile on his face as his big hands swirled the bubbles in the water. Jensen dipped his toe into the water – hot but not enough to be uncomfortable – and settled in between Jared’s legs, his back pressing against Jared’s chest. Long arms wrapped around him, splashing him with bubbly water. He grinned, turning his face into Jared’s neck.

“This is exactly what I needed.”

“Mmmm…I know,” Jared said, brushing his nose against Jensen’s hair. “Sit up for a minute so I can wash you, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, the hot water loosening his muscles, keeping him pliant as Jared moved him forward. He closed his eyes when Jared cupped water in his hands, letting it go over his head to wet his hair. A moment later, he let out a groan when firm hands massaged in shampoo. Jensen purred and Jared giggled softly.

“Just like a big cat.”

“I’m not a cat. Lycanthropes actually lean more towards dogs than cats,” Jensen murmured, sighing as Jared’s fingers rubbed his scalp thoroughly.

“Thanks for the history lesson,” his mate said, teasingly. “Okay, rinse.”

“Awww…” Jensen protested as Jared laughed, scooping up water and rinsing the shampoo from his head. A moment later, he pushed his wet hair back and sank against Jared’s chest again, curling his hands over Jared’s thighs, legs tangling together underwater. “This is definitely the life. I think you need to bathe me every day.”

Jared chuckled. “Any time you want.” He nosed down the back of Jensen’s neck. “Now you smell like you and me.”

“Good,” he said, his hands running up and down the soft skin of Jared’s inner thighs, the muscles trembling under his light touch. He knew Jared was sensitive there and he smiled to himself when he felt Jared’s cock hardening and pressing against his lower back.

“Mmmm…someone wants to play.”

Jensen smirked. “Well, you did promise to fuck me. I’m waiting.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this? I mean…” Jared inhaled deep against the side of his neck and Jensen closed his eyes, sinking against him. “I can still smell the drug in your system. It’s not much but—“

“I want you,” he said, turning around to put his hand on Jared’s face. He met the worried hazel eyes and smiled at him. “Even if I were still drugged to the gills, I’d always want it to be you.”

Jared nodded and kissed him. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

He turned back around and sighed. “Do you want me to get the lube?”

Jared chuckled, deeply. “Already got it.”

“Mmm…I love when you have everything planned out.”

“You ready for me, Alpha?”

“Always, Beta.”

“Good,” he said, his voice full of humor, deep and throaty with want. “Hang on to the sides of the tub, Jensen, this is going to get…wet.”

“Maybe we should put some towels on the fl---ohhhh, shit!” Jensen jerked back when he felt Jared’s fingers slip inside of him, not giving him a lot of time to adjust or think or move. He froze on top of Jared, head flung back, his cock rising out of the water, hard and darkly red. “Jay—“

“That’s all you need,” Jared said, pulling his fingers out. He shuffled Jensen’s hips with his large hands, using the buoyancy of the water to hold Jensen up, his right hand slipping under Jensen’s back. They both moaned when he dragged the head of his cock down the cleft of his ass.

Jensen’s hands slipped on the tub and he sank deeper into the water, but Jared just laughed and grabbed his hip, his legs moving between Jensen’s thighs and bracing both of their legs against the side of the tub.

“Mmmmmm…”

“There we go,” Jared murmured, pressing his cock against Jensen’s opening and pushing in gently as he grabbed hold of Jensen’s hips, pulling him down.

They both sank lower in the tub, the water enclosing both of them with just their heads and tops of their knees above the surface.

“Don’t drown,” Jensen said, smiling as he leaned back against Jared.

“I’ve got you, Alpha.”

Jensen squirmed, trying to get Jared to move. He could feel his mate thick and throbbing inside of him.

“Stop…just be here with me, like this,” Jared whispered against his ear.

He let out a sigh and relaxed completely against his mate, trusting him to keep them afloat, trusting him to give them pleasure. He closed his eyes, his hands moving up and down Jared’s thighs as Jared’s hands moved over Jensen’s chest and down to his belly and over his hips and grazing the inside of his thighs.

Jared gave a little thrust of his hips, surging the water to and fro, some of it splashing over the edge of the tub. Jensen whimpered when he felt Jared’s hands palm down the length of his cock, squeezing at the base before curling gently around his balls.

He chuckled in frustration, but he knew that Jared was going to take good care of him. He liked that they were going to just be close like this, go slow, letting the pleasure build. As much as he loved the passion between them, Jensen liked being close to his mate. Intimate.

“You asked me earlier if I had a claim on you,” Jared said, stroking his hands up and down Jensen’s stomach. “I did think it was you claiming me, that my claim on you wasn’t as…official? I guess? But I’ve been thinking and I know now why we both acted so stupidly about this whole thing. I didn’t believe that my claim was as strong as yours and I let you get away with it.”

Jensen wanted to protest, to take the blame for that. He started to turn but Jared held him still.

“Shhh…let me tell you how I feel, okay?”

He nodded and remained silent.

“She must’ve seen the cracks in our relationship. Otherwise, she never would’ve tried to get between us,” Jared murmured, tracing his fingers up Jensen’s arms, to his shoulders, down to his chest. “She must’ve thought that we weren’t real, that the claims weren’t as deep in us as it should’ve been.”

Jensen opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the bathroom. He nodded slowly.

“This isn’t about blame, okay? I’m not blaming you and I’m not blaming me. It’s just what happened, you know?” Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s ear and he smiled.

“It won’t ever happen again.”

“You’re right,” Jared said, chuckling against his head. His fingers pinched Jensen’s nipples, making him jerk against him and groaning loudly. “God, Jen, you feel so good.”

Hands slid down his chest and to his stomach, stroking from side to side and sending chills down Jensen’s body. The hands gripped his cock and stroked him, short and tight strokes right at the head. Jensen gripped the sides of the tub and arched into the strokes, feeling Jared’s cock slipping inside of him, moving just enough to make Jensen ache for it.

Jared’s legs curled around Jensen’s thighs, holding him in place as his hand jerked him off. Jensen whined and tried to brace his feet against the tub but it was too wet and slippery. He moaned when he felt Jared’s other hand slip down to caress his balls and Jensen tensed, squeezing around Jared’s cock. He gritted his teeth, head back, mouth open—

“Fuck! Please!”

“I reclaim you,” Jared hissed against his ear.

“You never lost me,” he gritted back.

“No, but…now you really do…belong to me. I _believe_ you belong to me,” Jared said, pressing his teeth gently against Jensen’s neck.

Jensen closed his eyes and tilted his head, offering more of his neck to Jared as he nibbled and licked and bit at his skin. “Do it!”

He panted harshly and moved against Jared, feeling the pleasure rush from his center and through his limbs, through his cock, shivering up his spine and into his brain. He let out a loud cry when Jared’s teeth sank into his neck, breaking skin. The pain and the pleasure shocked his system enough so that Jensen didn’t know where either originated. He fell back against Jared, nearly aware of his own body, the scent of his blood in the air, and Jared coming deeply inside of him. Jared released his neck and threw back his head, howling his pleasure as he thrust his hips hard against Jensen, moving them roughly in the tub, water splashing everywhere.

Jensen laughed, his hands slipping from the edge of the tub, the water nearly gone. He dropped his head back against Jared’s shoulder and laughed. Jared laughed with him as he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, I think that did it.”

“I think we flooded the bathroom,” Jared said, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s chest.

Jensen leaned up to look over the edge of the tub. He could see that there was water everywhere on the floor. “We ruined the tile.”

Jared sniggered, pressing his face against Jensen’s head. “Steve is going to be so pissed at us.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Please note that there will be discussion of the attack on Jensen; that Eve’s crime was attempted rape.

**Were Council**

 

Jensen braced himself before he walked into the Council Room and nodded his head in greeting as the werewolves and humans stood up to greet him. The room was packed to maximum capacity, pack mates and concerned humans sitting together in a show of solidarity. But there were no cameras in the Council Room today. Jared had insisted on keeping the cameras out but would allow print media to be in the room. Jensen was secretly thrilled that Jared was starting to show his authority. He wondered what else they would all see in the future from his gorgeous Beta.

 _“This isn’t going to be some kind of circus. I don’t care if you are our pack Alpha, I don’t want cameras zooming in on you when we have to talk about what she did.”_

 _“It’s no secret what happened. And I’m their Alpha, I can stand strong under that kind of scrutiny.”_

 _Jared smiled and ran his hand down Jensen’s neck. “No, Jen, you don’t have to stand under that kind of scrutiny. No werewolf would ever allow their mate to be forced to endure that, not even the pack Alpha.” He sighed and made a face. “Besides, the pack would rip me to shreds if I didn’t protect you the best way I know how and keeping the cameras out to give you a little discretion is the right thing to do.”_

For the first time, Jensen didn’t take his usual seat with the Elders on the Council. Instead, he took his place at the Claimant’s table facing the Elders. Chris Pine was already there waiting for him.

He smiled reassuringly at Jensen. “You all right?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I’m actually glad that Jared wouldn’t allow cameras in the room. I feel like my fur is standing up.”

Chris laughed softly and put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Everything will be fine. We know what happened. This is to put it publicly before the pack members.”

The door behind the Council dais opened and Jensen turned to see Jared and the Elders walk into the Council Room from the antechamber. Jared smiled when he saw Jensen and Jensen grinned back, his eyes tracking his mate as he walked towards him.

Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s neck and pressed his forehead to Jensen’s. “Alpha, how’re you holding up?”

“I’m good,” he said, looking up at Jared. He watched as Jared’s nostrils flared as he scented Jensen, his face relaxing slightly.

“I told the Elders that we were going to keep this brief and to the point,” Jared said, his voice low and serious. “And if I feel like anyone is showing you even a little bit of disrespect, I was going to rip off heads.”

“Rip off heads,” Jensen said, smiling. “I’ll have to remember that for the next Council meeting.”

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes. He shook Chris’s hand and moved to stand by the other werewolf as Chris showed him various documents from his black folder. Jensen looked up at the Elders and nodded his head at them. He hid his smirk, wondering just what Jared said to them that had them so cowed and somber. Jensen remembered his first few months as the new pack Alpha and how the Elders had tried so hard to be good advisors, treating him with respect – but the kind of doting respect that you showed a precocious child.

 _His dad had laughed long and loud when Jensen complained to him. “Son, diplomacy only goes so far with werewolves. The simplest thing to do is to be direct.”_

He remembered the first time he bared his teeth at the Elders and stood his ground as pack Alpha, watched as they realized that he wasn’t going to be someone that they could ever tame. Jensen had never needed to be so direct again; and a part of him was kind of pleased by the idea that Jared might have bared his teeth at them.

He looked at Jared to see him look up and meet his eyes, a mischievous wink and smile directed to him before he focused his attention back on what Chris was telling him.

There was a commotion at the main doors to the room and Jensen turned to see Eve Maxwell escorted into the room with six werewolf bodyguards, her Attorney, and an older distinguished looking werewolf – no doubt her father, the Alpha of San Francisco pack. He watched as she kept her head up, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as the werewolves in the room hissed and growled at her.

She had taken the time to look like an Alpha-heir, hair pulled back neatly, and wearing an immaculately pressed red suit and high heels. She turned to look at Jared, her expression fiercely angry and eyes flinty, but her Attorney took her arm and moved her towards the Defendant’s table on the other side of the room. Jared let out a rumbling sound as he watched her and Jensen automatically reached out to place his hand on Jared’s chest.

“Calm,” he whispered, looking up at Jared. “Let’s get started.”

Jared nodded and walked towards the Council dais. He didn’t take his usual seat, the place on the right of where Jensen would normally sit. Instead, Alona was sitting in Jared’s chair as his proxy and Jared took Jensen’s seat in the middle. It was his right to sit in Jensen’s chair – his place in their pack, representing Jensen in all pack issues when Jensen couldn’t be there.

“Please be seated,” Jared intoned, watching as everyone took their seats. He stood behind his chair, his height even more imposing with his shoulders thrown back, chin up, and back straight.

Jensen dropped his gaze, hiding his grin, thinking that his mate was very much the epitome of pack Beta at that moment.

“I’d like to thank everyone for appearing before the Council today. This is the sentencing of the Defendant, Dr Eve Maxwell, Alpha heir of San Francisco pack, based on the recent attack on the Claimant.” He looked at Jensen. “The Council would like to hear from Mr Ackles first.”

Jared sat down as Jensen stood, his hands clasped behind his back. He related what had happened the previous night at the Hilton Hotel in simple terms, his voice expressionless but clear. He could hear the murmurs and whispers of the people in the room, could feel the air shift as they turned to stare at Eve Maxwell.

“My Attorney, Mr Chris Pine, has details on the drug that was used on me,” he said, concluding his statement.

“Thank you, Mr Ackles,” Jared said, nodding to Chris. “The Council is ready for this information, Mr Pine.”

“Thank you, Beta,” Chris said as he stood up and faced Jared and the Elders. “I asked two independent chemical research labs to analyze Mr Ackles blood and the residue from his glass. The base of the drug was a werewolf pheromone, enhanced 1000 times in strength. Both labs compared the chemical components and found that the original werewolf pheromones used belonged to Dr Eve Maxwell. After an emergency investigation at the labs at Ackles Institute, the investigators concluded that she had synthesized the pheromone in one of the labs at the Institute.”

Jared nodded. “Thank you, Mr Pine.”

Jensen and Chris both sat down in their chairs. He turned to see Eve and her Attorney whispering to each other, the tense line of her Attorney’s back giving away the fact that he didn’t know the drugs were synthesized from her pheromones.

“Dr Eve Maxwell, we’d like to hear your statement.”

She stood and stared at Jared. “Jensen stated that—“

“You will remember that you are in front of the Dallas Were Council and you will address him by his appropriate title,” Jared said to her, his tone daring her to challenge him.

“The Alpha stated that he came alone to my hotel suite last night to ask me to leave his city,” she said, raising her chin. “But I believe that he wouldn’t have come alone if he had other intentions.”

There were loud mutterings throughout the room but Jared silenced them by holding up his hand.

“Exactly what are you saying, Dr Maxwell?”

“That the Alpha wanted to be there,” she said, simply. “I don’t believe that his bond to you was strong enough – and I was right. If the Alpha was truly bound to you, he wouldn’t have reacted to my pheromones.”

“You drugged him with a synthetic pheromone that was 1000 times more potent than a normal werewolf,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“A true bond would’ve prevented me from being able to seduce him.”

The room erupted into madness and Jared stood up, staring down at her. Jensen held his breath, his ears buzzing from the noise.

“When I came into that room, the Alpha was crawling towards the door trying to get away from you while you were holding him back by his hair,” he said, his voice deceptively soft and even. “How can you justify your actions as seduction? You drugged him and then attacked his person. That was not seduction, Dr Maxwell, that was an indefensible crime; a premeditated attack on our bond. But not only that, Dr Maxwell, what you did to him, that was attempted rape.”

Jensen took a deep breath. The silence in the room was deafening. He could hear the heart beat of every living being inside of the Council Room.

“You dared – you dared to drug and rape our Alpha,” Elder Ferris growled, rising to her feet. “Our Alpha!”

Elder Roday placed his hands on the Council table, glaring at Eve. “To try and break the sacred bond between mates is a grievous crime, but to attack him physically in that manner – that warrants nothing less than a death sentence.”

Jensen watched as Jared sat down, the Elders speaking to each other, the madness of the room rising in fervor as werewolves and humans rose to their feet to shout at Eve. He watched as Jared signaled the guards to keep order in the Council Room and he knocked his knuckles on the wood of the table.

“—must be punished!”

“—branded Omega!”

“—torn from limb to limb for what she did!”

“—let us give her the justice she deserves!”

Jared held up his hand and Jensen watched, partly in fascination, as everyone in the room settled down into silence.

“I would like to hear from the Alpha of San Francisco pack, David Maxwell,” Jared said, clasping his hands on top of the table.

The distinguished looking werewolf stood from the Defendant’s table and walked to the center of the room in front of Jared. Jensen knew David Maxwell’s reputation as Alpha of San Francisco pack. He was known for being fair to his werewolves, tolerant and open-minded. His pack was focused on diversity and werewolf civil rights. He was a werewolf who had a strong conviction for justice. He was a werewolf who worked hard to bridge the gap between werewolf society and human society. In a lot of ways, he and Jensen were kindred spirits as pack Alphas.

“I thank you, Beta, for allowing me the chance to speak for my daughter’s life,” David said, his voice calm and low. “I can’t condone what she has done to your pack Alpha; in fact, in my pack, her actions would warrant her immediate death. However, please allow me to beg for mercy from the Dallas Were Council. She’s my only daughter and she’s my heir to San Francisco pack. I don’t know what drove her to do something like this but I swear on my entire pack and on my own blood that if you allow her to live, I’ll find a way that she will pay for her crimes and help her seek counseling and redemption.”

Jensen knew he was speaking as a father, not just as a pack Alpha. He looked up at Jared and he could see that Jared wasn’t feeling as merciful today as he had last night.

“Please, Beta,” David said, stepping closer to the dais. “I beg you. I’ll get on my knees if that’s what you want. I’ll give you the eternal friendship of San Francisco pack for a thousand generations if that’s what it takes.”

Jared sighed and stared at his hands for a long moment. “I look at her and I don’t see a werewolf who regrets what she did to my mate. She stares at him, even now, like she could have him, that all she needs is another chance.”

Jensen turned to see that Eve was staring at him. He met her eyes for only a moment and turned to look at Jared.

“Beta—“ David dropped to his knees, staring up at Jared.

Jensen stood up. “With the Council’s permission.”

“Of course, Alpha,” Jared said, nodding to him.

He walked towards Eve and stood in front of her. “Tell me why you did this. Tell me so that I understand. You’re to lead a pack of your own but yet you risked everything. Why would you do that?”

She gave him a small smile. “I was meant to be at your side, Alpha. We can join our packs and become one of the most powerful pairings in the world. I can give you everything you could ever want in a mate. I can even give you children to carry on our genes.”

Jensen shook his head and turned away from her. He walked towards David and placed his hand on the older werewolf’s shoulder. He didn’t like seeing a strong Alpha like David Maxwell kneeling like this, begging for the life of a person who showed no remorse for her actions. “Please stand, Alpha.”

David stood and he looked at Jensen, his eyes dulled and red. “I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what happened.”

He gave a brief smile and nodded. “Thank you. I’m sorry that we’ve had to meet under these circumstances. I’ve always admired your leadership of the San Francisco pack.”

David bowed his head and gave a small smile of thanks. “Alpha, if there’s anything you can do…”

“The Elders and I have agreed that the crimes your daughter committed against me are punishable by death. She’s to be branded Omega and given to the Dallas pack to be savaged.”

He watched as David closed his eyes, nodding his head at the decision.

“But my Beta already asked for mercy,” he said, softly.

Everyone in the room gasped. Jensen watched as David raised his head, looking at him, his eyes wet with tears. He turned to look at Jared, inhaling a shaky breath.

“He asked me not to give her a death sentence, that an alternative punishment suited her better, due to her status in your pack.” Jensen turned and smiled at Jared. “ _He_ asked because he knew no one else could ask me for that.”

“He’s not worthy of you, Jensen!” Eve shouted, getting to her feet and spitting on the floor. She braced her hands on the table and sneered up at Jared. “And you’re not worthy of deciding my fate! My pack will understand what I’ve done. Pack politics and weak leaders have decided for those of us who are strong, who are willing to see only the strongest survive! How dare you try to change a thousand years of werewolf genetics to determine that a werewolf like him can mate with Jensen!”

Jared moved out of his chair and walked to the center of the room, putting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. He turned and faced Eve. “I don’t understand why you hate me and disapprove of me, but I stand as his mate. Our bond is stronger than you know; it was strong enough to survive what you tried to do to my mate. And for that, I have every right to rip you to pieces and roll around in your blood for all the pack to see and smell. But I’m not an animal and I believe in justice. I asked him to spare your life but you’re not leaving Dallas pack unmarked. You’ll always carry the taint of your crimes with you everywhere you go.” He turned and looked at Jensen and Jensen nodded for him to continue. “We will brand you as Omega—“

“NO!” Eve screamed, climbing over the table and rushing towards Jared, her teeth bared.

Jensen watched as the guards grabbed her, holding her back as she snarled at Jared. David stepped in front of Jared, growling protectively of him.

“—but we will allow your father to take you back to your city!”

“I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Eve! Stop this!” David shouted at her.

Jared raised his voice as he stared at her. “You are never again allowed to come to any of the Texas packs for as long as you live. You are never again allowed to even be in his presence after today. Because if you violate this decision, you will be savaged!”

Jared motioned for the guards to take her out of the Council Room. She was wriggling and growling as they had to physically carry her out. Jensen turned to share a look with David, both of them nodding in understanding. Her father wouldn’t be able to give her to her pack, but she would never stand as pack Alpha now. He watched as David followed the guards and Eve’s Attorney out of the room, loud growls and shouts echoing from the hallway as everyone in the Council Room followed them out.

Jensen sighed and pressed his forehead against Jared’s chest. “Damn. That sucked.”

“Yeah,” he said, shakily.

Jensen hugged his mate and inhaled his scent deeply, taking comfort in his arms. “We did the right thing.”

He felt Jared nod, his long arms tightening around Jensen.

***

 **EPILOGUE**

 **Jared Padalecki’s Office**

 

They were too stressed and emotionally exhausted to do any work, but too wired to go home. Jensen knew they both needed the comfort from their pack mates and friends so he invited Chris and Alona to spend a few hours with them. But Jensen needed a little time to himself so he volunteered to make the food run. He knew that he and Jared and the others would need to process what happened and…well, let it go and move forward.

As he drove back to the courthouse, he tried to avoid the media still camped out around the building, and was waved in by security to the private underground parking garage. He sat in the car for a few minutes and realized that he should probably talk to a counselor about what happened – not just with Eve, but about his relationship with Jared and their status in the pack. He would ask Chris to find him someone who was experienced with working with pack Alphas.

Jensen pulled down his necktie as he walked into Jared’s office, kicking the door closed with his foot, his hands full with three heavy bags of food.

“Thank God, we’re starving!” Jared said, getting up to take the three bags of Chinese takeout from Jensen’s hands. He gleefully ran back to the leather sectional, quickly pulling out all of the packaged foods as Chris and Alona handed out paper plates, cups, plastic utensils and chopsticks.

“Chris, why don’t you call Zachary and see if he wants to come over?” Jensen said, sitting down on the couch and letting out a loud sigh.

“Oh! Fantastic,” Chris said, reaching for his Blackberry and typing a quick text message to his mate. He waited a few seconds and smiled, looking up at Jensen. “Zach says he’ll be here in 20 minutes.”

“Are you sure there’s going to be enough?” Jared said, somewhat mournful at the idea of having to share. Jensen laughed at him, shaking his head. He knew better than to get between Jared and his love for food.

“I swear you’re 90% stomach,” Alona said, rolling her eyes. “Thank God Zach’s coming. At least with him here, we’ll have some civility at the table.”

“I’m civil!” Jared shouted at her, snagging a broccoli with his fingers and shoving it into his mouth.

Jensen watched as Jared, Chris and Alona fought over the containers, each of them using their elbows to play keep away, Jared snapping his teeth at Chris, and Alona finally coming out the winner as she slapped both of them with chopsticks and a pretty mean growl.

“Jen, is she allowed to be mean to me? I mean, I’m her boss!” Jared complained, pouting at Alona.

“I serve the pack Beta, not _you_.”

Jared laughed, taking the shrimp fried rice off the table and holding it away from her. “But I am the pack Beta! And you do serve me! Tell her, Jen!”

Chris laughed and shook his head. “You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“You’re the one who wanted Alona as your Executive Assistant,” Jensen said, snickering.

Alona handed Jensen a plate that was packed with enough food to feed three men. He laughed and took it from her gratefully.

“Thank you.”

“How come she’s always nice to you?” Jared said, chewing and talking at the same time.

She laughed and slapped him on top of his head with a paper plate. “Because Jensen isn’t a rude, savage little werepup like you.”

Jensen preened. “That’s right.”

Jared made a face at him and wrinkled his nose at Alona. “Ass kisser.”

Chris picked up the TV remote and turned on the flat screen on the far wall to CNN. “I heard from one of my friends that they’re going to run a story about what happened.”

Jared groaned, his mouth full. “Awww, come on, it’s not like we weren’t right there!”

“I just want to hear what the news media is saying about the whole thing,” Chris said, his expression serious as he turned up on the volume.

“—stunning turn of events that the pack Beta, Jared Padalecki, asked for leniency on behalf of the Defendant—“

Chris changed it to another news program.

“—reports that Dallas pack Beta, Jared Padalecki, had asked his mate, pack Alpha Jensen Ackles, for mercy on behalf of the Defendant, Dr Eve Maxwell, Alpha heir of San Francisco pack.”

“Sources inside the Council Room say that Dr Maxwell went ballistic at Mr Padalecki’s decision.”

“Yes, Steve, she spat on the floor and yelled that Mr Padalecki was quote not worthy enough deciding her fate unquote. But it looks like that the pack Beta was the only one in the pack who could ask for a lesser sentence—“

The four of them ate in silence as they listened to various news commentators discuss what happened in the Council Room.

“—pack Beta Jared Padalecki’s show of extraordinary compassion—“

“—the attempted rape of his mate—“

“—break the scared bond between the Alpha and Beta of Dallas pack—“

“—Dr Eve Maxwell’s crimes were serious enough to warrant a death sentence, but the pack Beta had already asked for mercy—“

“—safe to say that we all could aspire to be more like Jared Padalecki—“

Jared grabbed the TV remote and turned off the television. He took a deep sigh and chewed his food slowly. Jensen reached out and rubbed his back, feeling the muscles tense and relax at his touch.

“Kind of funny and really ironic that I’m someone that they could all aspire to be like,” he said, his tone shaky.

“You’re an amazing werewolf and a good man,” Jensen said, softly.

“I wanted to kill her.”

“Me, too,” Chris said, softly.

“So did I,” Alona murmured.

Jensen took a deep breath. “I did, too.”

They ate in silence for a little longer.

“You’re my mate and my best friend. You’re a leader in this pack. No other pack or Alpha could ever want anyone better because there’s no one else who compares to you,” Jensen said, a small smile on his lips.

He could see Jared blushing, ducking his head so that he was nearly facedown in his plate.

Alona snorted and they all turned to look at her. She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening. “You—“ she snickered. “You—you—“ she giggled. “—can’t breathe—can’t…”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jared said, laughing.

“Ohmygod, Jensen, you are unbelievably cheesy!” She said and then broke out into loud, unending giggles, her face turning a very unattractive red.

Jensen looked at Chris’s smirk and then at Jared’s blush and Jensen smiled, shrugging. Jared leaned towards him and kissed him. It tasted of soy sauce and beef and love. He leaned back on the sectional and the three of them joined Alona, laughing joyfully.

 

The End.


End file.
